Is She Who She Think She Is?
by nibi-no-nikamada
Summary: Is Sakura really Haruno Sakura or is she Tahomi Sakura Related to the famous Tahomi Seria and will she find love in the weirdest places. Read and find out.


_One night __Seria__ was walking home after getting some necessities that see needed. When she was walking home she heard singing come from near by. She started to walk toward it. _

_As she got closer she herd a angelic voice of a woman and could clearly hear the words._

"Come to me children  
and follow my way  
into the world of darkness and magic  
withdraw my power  
Ill show you the way  
to all your dreams  
hopes and illusions_" the woman sang._

_Seria__ kept walking toward the woman that was singing in a trance state._

"Come to me children

and hear what I say,

you are the one that can help me

out of this prison in the sky_." The woman sang._

_That was all __Seria__ said heard until she became unconcense. She dropped to the ground and the noise started the woman. The woman knew that she did this and took her back to her house to make sure that she was OK._

_The next day __Seria__ woke up from unconcense state. She was started to panic because she didn't know where she was at. Well….she didn't know where she was at._

_A woman walked into the room with a bowl of red liquid. She handed the bowl to __Seria__ who gave her a questionable look._

"_What the hell do I do with this?" __Seria__ asked the lady._

"_Drink it. It will make you_

_feel much better." The lady said._

"_OK." __Seria__ said drinking the liquid out of then bowl._

"_Once you finish that. Yell 'transformation'." The lady said walking out of the room._

_Seria__ wondered why she didn't tell her to just yell out her name and continued to drink the liquid. _

_About 5 minuets later __Seria__ finished the bowl and then yelled._

"_TRANSFORMATION" __Seria__ yelled._

_After she yelled that her hair grew longer and it turned pink her clothes turned from pink to black. Once she was done transforming she looked like she was a new person with her pink hair and her black kimono and pink obi._

_The lady walked in the room to see the girl had transformed into someone else. _

"_you look better." The lady said._

"_What the hell happened to me and who are you?" __Seria__said._

"_I am Tsunade the Queen of Japan. Oh and by the way I didn't do that you did." The woman named Tsunade said._

"_What…"before __Sakura__ could say anything she heard a knock on the door._

"_Hide now. Go in my closet up the stairs first room on your right next to the bathroom once you get in my room. Now go. Be there in a minuet." Tsunade said waving her hand towards the stairs and going to the door._

_Once __Sakura__ got up to the room she found the closet and walked in and immediately got pulled by a hand._

"_This way." The person said pulling __Sakura__ down 2 flights of stairs. _

"_Where am I going and who are you?" Seria asked hanging onto the hand so she didn't get lost in that darkness ._

"_Nagasaki Kerioske am I'm taking you somewhere so you don't die." The boy named Kerioske said._

"_Thanks. But why are you helping me?" Seria said._

"_Because the Queen told me to. Whats your name?" Kerioske said._

"_Tahomi Seria. Where are you taking me not why?" Seria said._

"_Tahomi. Are you sure your last name is that?" __Kerioske said._

"_Yes and you haven't answered my question." Seria said._

"_My house." Kerioske said._

"_Oh just to let you know stay away from my brother." Kerioske said._

"_OK." Seria said as they reached the end of the tunnel._

_Once they got out of the tunnel she saw about 15 people waiting for them. She got out of the tunnel with the help for two people and she straitened her kimono out._

"_Konchiwa." Seria said bowing._

"_No need to be formal with us." a woman with long black hair said._

"_Kerioske who is our guest?" the woman said._

"_This is __Tahomi Seria the last surviver of the Tahomi clan." __Kerioske said._

_Then a shot was heard and the woman fell to the ground._

"_What the hell is going on."_

_Another shot was heard and Kerioske fell to the ground._

"_Kerioske!" Seria screamed._

_Everyone was running in a frantic state. Then another shot was heard and Seria fell to the ground next to Kerioske._

"And that's how Tahomi Seria and Nagasaki Kerioske still haunt this mansion." said a girl with blond hair.

"Yeah right your lying Ino." said a girl with pink hair.

"No its true Sakura." Ino said, "they say that Seria still had one known family member still alive and had one kid and she had pink hair. Sakura your related to Seria."

"Thats not true. we have different last names. so we can't be related." Sakura said.

"Just go ask your mom ok. then we will deal with it." Ino said.

"Fine. Bye." and with that Sakura walked out of the mansion.


End file.
